Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for preventing oversubscription to power resources in a computing system.
Description of Related Art
Modern computing systems may be embodied as blade centers that include a plurality of blade servers. In many systems, blade components are powered from a shared power domain. When a power domain is powered by several power supplies, more than one power supply can fail at a time and cause an oversubscription to power resources, where blade components demand more power than can be delivered by the functioning power supplies. In such situations, a total system shutdown and an associated host of problems may be experienced.